Raph,'s Girl
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: Love story between me aka my OC and Raph
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks pt 1

A/N: Ok here is a new TMNT story called Raph's girl

Cahpter 1: Flashbacks

Jasmine pov

Hello!" I yell as I walk into the lair. I were told by Raph to come over tonight so he could take you on a motorcycle ride for your birthday. So after getting ready, I headed towards the lair.

"Hey Jasmine!" Mikey yells from over by the couch. You set your stuff on the kitchen table and then proceed to walk to him. "What's up?"

"Raph's taking me on a bike ride." You smile and plop down next to him on the couch.

"Aw! How adorable!" He coos.

"Shut up, ninja boy." You smirk and playfully shove his arm. "Where's Raph?"

"Uh, last time I saw him he was working out in the dojo. Might wanna check there." He says.

"Cool. Thanks Mike!" You say, hop up, and start walking towards the dojo. On your way though, you stop, peer into Donny's lab, and smile. "Hey Donny!" You say.

"Oh, hey Jasmine!" He says from the spot under Raph's ruby red bike. "Just fixing up a gear on the bike. Wouldn't want you two lovebirds to explode, now would we?" Donny smiles and winks at you. Out of all the turtles, Donny is the one who gives me the hardest time about falling head over heels for his red clad brother. It's just because Donny's your best friend though. He was the first turtle you befriended when you met the guys. Besides Mikey. Lord knows that boy could walk into a room full of strangers and then make friends with everyone in less than 10 minutes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Einstein." You fake a smile. He just starts laughing at you and you roll your eyes. "Have you seen Raph?"

"Dojo, I think." He says.

"Kay. Thanks Don!" You say and shut the door as you exit. You make your way to the dojo and start to hear Raph's grunts and shouts. That definitely means he's working out. I silently go and stand in the doorway, arms crossed and head leaning against the frame. Raph has his back to you while he punches the life out of the practice dummy. A small smile reaches your face as you watch him practice. The only other time you actually watched him fight was the first day you met him, when he and his brothers saved you from a mugging…

"Yeah, yeah, Laura. I'm making it home safely. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Okay, bye." I say and hang up the phone. Me and your friend Laura went out to see a movie tonight. Her apartment was about three blocks closer to the theater than yours was, so you dropped her off there, said goodnight, then started walking home. She called you a couple of seconds later though to see if you were okay. She always has been worried of you walking home by myself. She calls me a 'trouble magnet'. Shaking your head to clear my thoughts, I pulled your coat tighter to me and continue to walk. Just as you're about a block from your apartment, someone runs up to me and grabs my arm.

"Give me tha bag and ya won't get hurt, sweetie!" A man snarls at you. You pull your purse tighter to you and try to wiggle free.

"No!" I yelled. He growls and throws you into the nearest ally. You land on the ground, but still cling tightly to your bag. "Get away you creep!"

"This would be much simpler if ya'd just hand it over girl!" He says. "Hand it ta me or I might just have ta use this!" You gasp as he pulls a gun from his coat pocket. You scramble back and then yelp when he shoots a warning shot at a pipe nearby you. It spews some foul smelling gas on you, but i continue to go back until you hit a wall and have nowhere else to go. But I stilled cling to your bag tightly. "Alright, ya asked fur it." He says and points the gun straight at you. Just as you think it's all over, something zooms past you and knocks the gun right out of the punk's hand. Stuck in the gun on the ground is one of those ninja stars you've seen in so many action movies. The dude stares at it in disbelief before he glares at the shadowed part of the ally. "Back up dude! This ain't ya fight!" The punk says in a shaky voice as he scrambles for his gun and takes the star out.

"It ain't even a fight. She's not armed. You're muggin' her." The voice from the shadows says. The dude pushes the gun at you again.

"B-Back up I said!" He yells, fear evident in his voice.

"Ya left me no choice dude." The voice said. The dude takes his gun off you and points it to the corner. He fires and you cover your ears, praying your mysterious hero didn't get hit. But from out of the shadow, a green man steps out into the moonlight. It takes you a while to really see that it's a giant turtle. Your hero is a giant, talking, butt-kicking turtle! Your mugger gets frightened at his appearance and runs off, shouting something about aliens from Mars finally coming for us. What a wimp. Your rescuer offers his hand to you and you take it. He hauls you up and you take in his appearance with a confused expression. "What? No screamin' and runnin' away?"He asks. His eyebrow ridges furrowing in frustration and wrinkling his red ninja mask. Both his hands grip two weapons on his belt. Whoever he was, you definitely DIDN'T want to make him mad.

"Why would I do that?" You ask with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"Raph!" Another voice calls. Your hero, Raph, groans and smacks his head. Just then, three more giant turtles run out of the shadows. "Are you okay? We got your distress call. What's going on?" They all finally spot you and then they just stare, making you feel very uncomfortable.

"I wasn't callin' for ya Leo. My cell fell and hit tha button for me. False alarm." Raph tells the one in a blue mask.

"Who's the chick?" The one in the orange mask asks.

"Mikey, be polite!" The purple masked one scolds. He gives you a tentative smile. "Sorry about him." He says.

"Nah, it's okay." You smile. "I'm Jasmine. This one, Raph was it?" You ask the red masked one. He nods. "Raph saved me from a mugger. I was just thanking him."

"Hahaha! Raphael to the rescue! Saving damsels in distress!" The orange wearing one cheered.

"I am not a damsel." You say, crossing your arms.

"Then why did I save ya?" Raph asks. You get a look of annoyance on your face.

"I don't know, maybe because it was the right thing to do?" You offer.

"Ya said ya ain't a damsel, so ya should've saved yaself!" He says. He walks off towards the other turtles and back into the shadow.

"Sorry about him too. He's had a bad day." The purple masked one says.

"We better follow him. No telling what kind of trouble he'll get into this time." The blue masked one, Leo, says.

"Bye Jasmine! See you around!" Mikey calls as they retreat into the night.

"Yeah. See ya." You say, shaking your head and walking out of the ally.

That night was the night my feud with Raph began. For the next three weeks, we fought constantly. Then one day, Master Splinter, their rat father and sensei, locked the two of us in the dojo until you resorted your conflicts. We were in there for 12 hours before we both finally gave up fighting and decided to be friends. But we both emerged with a few bruises and scratches from actual fighting. It took a while, but a few weeks later we were inseparable. In my free time, i would come down to the lair and help him and Donny work on his bike or watch wrestling with him. Watching wrestling with him was always fun. Especially when you both rooted for different wrestlers. A few days ago he even decided to start teaching you self defense techniques. Or sometimes he would come to your apartment to hang out or you'd meet him on your roof with a bottled water when he was out running around with Casey. Donny started teasing that he'd have to surgically separate you two because you were joined at the hip. It wasn't till a few days ago however that I really realized my feelings for the red clad ninja turtle. I shook my head to erase all the thoughts zooming through my head and then took a few more steps in the dojo.

"Hey Hothead." I smirk. He turns around and smirks back at me.

"Hey Damsel." He says.

"I am not a damsel for the 337th time." I rolled my eyes.

"You been keeping count?" He raises an eye ridge.

"Maybe." I shrug.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a hot head." He says.

"Yes you are! You are totally a hot head." I laughed. "But the meaning of damsel is a young woman of noble birth. I am not of noble birth."

"But you can't fight ta save ya life." He chuckles.

"That's what you're for." I smile. He just rolls his eyes and grabs a towel from nearby. He puts it around his neck to soak up all his sweat.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"After you shower, sure." I shrug with a smile.

"What?" He whines.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put my arms around you! I am not clinging to a sweaty, stinky ninja turtle!" You laugh. Then, it processes in my head what I said and I blush. "I-I'll just be waiting in the lab with Donny, kay?" You say, backing out of the dojo. He nods and then heads to his room. You rush to Donny's lab and slam the door behind you.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Jasmine?" Donny asks.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore Donny!" I groan. I walk over to where he's still fixing the bike and sit down on a stool. "Who am I joking? Raph doesn't like me like I like him." I sigh, spilling out your feelings to Donny. That was the one thing that made me feel comfortable around Don. I could say whatever and not be judged for it. Plus, Donny actually gives really good advice.

"What makes you think that?" He asks.

"He just doesn't." I shake my head.

"Okay, how can you say that after everything you two have been through? If Raph didn't care about you, he wouldn't have bothered to stop fighting with you. If Raph didn't care about you, he wouldn't talk about you 24/7. Trust me Jasmine, Raph likes you!" Donny laughs.

"I don't know, Don." I say, biting my lip and handing him a wrench he asked for. "Why doesn't he show some kind of sign he likes me?"

"This IS Raph we're talking about. He's not very emotional when it comes to stuff like that." He shrugs.

"Humph." I say and rest my head on my hand. Donny sits up and looks at me seriously.

"Just trust me Jasmine. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" He asks. A small smirk comes to my face.

"Well…" I start.

"Oh whatever!" He rolls his eyes and shoves you. You both start laughing and then I hear the door open behind me.

"The bike ready, Don?" Raph asks as he walks in sweat free and smelling very, very nice. I get a whiff of him as he walks past you and to his bike. My eyes close and I smile dreamily.

"Yeah. It's done." Donny says and scoots away.

"Ready Jasmine?" Raph asks you, but I don't answer because I was still soaking in his intoxicating scent. I can already imagine Donny rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm?" I ask after a while.

"Ready?" Raph asks again.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" I freak and stand up quickly, almost tripping in the process. They both start laughing at me and i feel my cheeks start to get warm. I quickly grab a helmet and shove it over my head before they can see my blush. "Ready." I say, giving them a thumbs up.

Haha! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one! Once I got started, I just couldn't stop writing Thanks for reading and I'll look forward to my reviews! :)

Peace out!

Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks pt 2

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter of Raph's Girl and for the next chapter I need a song that tells the reader how difficult love is.

Chapter 2: Flashbacks pt 2

Jasmine pov

"So, where are we going?" I ask through the helmet. Don left the lab a little while ago to go fix the toaster because Mikey broke it. Well, at least that's what he said. Before he left though, he smiled at me and winked. I just rolled my eyes. Anyways, now Raph was grabbing his helmet and biking clothes. If he was putting clothes on, it made me think he's taking me somewhere.

"It's a surprise." He smirks. I shrug and then climb on the back of the bike with him. I timidly wrap my arms around him while he revs up the bike. Next thing I know, he's zooming out of the lab and into the sewers. Somehow, I suddenly find him driving up on street level. The wind whips in my face and my hair goes flying back. At first, i was surprised, but then a smile forms on my face. Without realizing it, I cling tighter to Raph as I laugh. I see the setting sun creating an amazing orange sky. Raph seems to avoid all the busy streets and takes the less common routes, even detouring through alleys when he can. Once some buildings pass, i see Central park up ahead and you smile.

"Are we going to the park?" I ask. To answer my question, he heads through the streets and then drives through the park. He pulls to the side and parks the bike. He quickly gets off and grabs my hand. I shriek as he hauls me off and practically drags me along. "Where are we going?" I laugh as you take your helmet off, but he keeps his on. For obvious reasons though.

"You'll see." He says and continues to drag you. After a while he finally pulls you to a small area where a picnic blanket it lying and i laugh when I see the pizza box sitting there.

"Did you do this?" I ask and run over to it. There's a cooler filled with cokes and ice sitting to the side. Raph takes off his helmet and nods.

"Yeah. So, uh, happy birthday." He says.

"This is so sweet Raph!" I smile and run to hug him. Immediately, his scent overwhelms me again and all i want to do is stay there. But reluctantly I pull away after a while.

"I'm glad ya like it. Donny said you'd like it." He says.

"Well, I'm starving! Let's eat!" I say. You both go sit down and i laugh at the fact he got my favorite pizza too. I start with small conversations, mainly about everything he was going to teach me now that he got Splinter's permission to teach you. He didn't seem too thrilled that Master Splinter ordered Leo to help Raph teach me though.

"C'mon Raph, Leo isn't that bad. He's nice to me." I shrug.

"You didn't grow up with 'em." Raph points out.

"True, but Mikey and Donny get along with him just fine." I say.

"So? That's how they are." He says.

"You're probably right. You and Leo are just different." I say.

"Got that right." He scoffs.

"But you both want to be the leader." I say.

"So?" He asks.

"So, it's like battle of the alpha males. That's all I'm saying." I smile, holding my hands up in defense.

"Yeah." He grumbles.

"You can teach me the physical side of fighting, and Leo can teach me meditation and stuff like that." I shrug. "He won't get in the way too much."

"It's Leo." Raph says. We look at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, okay. So maybe he WILL get in the way a bit." I admit.

"A bit?" He chuckles.

"Just shut up." I grin, playfully shoving him. "So, are you gonna teach me to flip people?"

"Ya said ta shut up." He points out. I sigh and shake my head, inwardly smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, never mind that. Just tell me if you're gonna teach me to flip people." I say, smirking at him.

"Eventually." He shrugs. I was silent for a while before smiling.

"Can you teach me now?" I ask eagerly. He chokes on his pop a bit.

"What?" He asks.

"Teach me how to flip people now." I smile.

"Why now?" He asks, looking confused.

"Well, what if when I'm walking home tonight I get mugged. You won't be there to protect me this time so I need to know how to defend myself. Just in case." I explain.

"Just punch 'em." He shrugs.

"C'mon Raph!" I whine and grip his bicep, blushing a bit at the action. "Just humor me! Please?" I look at up him with my big eyes and he immediately breaks. He groans in defeat.

"Fine." He says.

"Yes!" I cheer and stand up, hauling him to his feet too. After he gives you a long speech about safety and what not, he finally holds his hand out to me.

"Ready ta try it?" He asks. I nod while smiling. "Okay, just like I showed ya."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" I cautiously ask. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure. This is ya first time. I probably won't even get flipped." He says.

"Okay." I say. I grip his arm like he showed me, and then jerk. Raph goes flipping forward and then lands flat on his shell. He groans in pain. "Sorry." I say nervously.

"Where tha shell did that come from?" He asks, quickly getting back up.

"You said I wouldn't hurt you!" I defend.

"Shell Jasmine, I didn't know ya were that strong!" He says. "Besides, I wasn't ready."

"I'm sure that's it." I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hip.

"I wasn't! Do it again!" He says and holds his hand out.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah! Go!" He says, determination lacing his voice. I sigh, grip his arm, and then pull. I flip him over again, but during his flip his foot trips me and i end up falling too. I shriek as i fall, but instead of hitting the ground you land right on top of Raph. My eyes fly open and my breath catches in your throat when i see how close I am to him. He's frozen too. I think I can see a bit of his eye color through his mask and you sigh mentally when I see they're a warm amber color. Coming back down the earth, i quickly get off.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered, looking at the ground to hide my blush.

"S'okay. Ya picked that move up quick. Guess that's good." He says and stands up.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, uh, we better get going back to tha lair. They're probably wonderin' were we are." He says. He packs up everything and we both get back on the bike. It's silent the whole ride back to the lair. All I do is timidly hold onto Raph's shell and stare up at the beautiful night sky. Once the two of us get back, Raph says goodnight and heads straight to the dojo. I just fall to the floor and sit there, leaning against his bike. I slowly pull off your helmet and set it on the floor next to me.

"Hey Jasmine! How'd the date go?" Donny smiles as he walks in.

"Fine." I fake smile. "I gotta get home though Don."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow?" He asks, taking the helmet and setting it on a table. Then coming back over to help me up.

"I don't know Donny. Maybe. It depends on what I'm doing tomorrow. But I promise it'll be soon." I say. "Bye Don."

"Bye Jasmine." He says as you walk out of the lab. You quietly make your way over to the lair door and exit without being seen by Mikey. As soon as the door shuts behind you, you feel a tear come to your face. You wipe it off then continue to head towards your apartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Battlefield

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter og Raph's Girl also I would like to give credit to CowabungaChick

Chapter 3: Battlefield

Jasmine pov

I walk around the empty lair for a bit. The guys had gone out for patrol and Master Splinter was locked up in his room. I waited for them to get back so we can all could start our horror movie marathon. I slowly make my way to the dojo and start looking around. In the corner I spot Raph's beaten punching bag lying on the floor. A couple of days ago, he got so mad he actually punched it off the hook and onto the floor. He didn't pick it up either, so there it sat.

Don't try to explain your mind; I know what's happening here

One minute its love and suddenly it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a…

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you don't…

I'm not here without a shield

Can't go back now

I go over to it and set it up carefully. I see hand indentions from Raph's fists and places where Donny has stitched it up multiple times. I sigh and shake my head. Why is it i can't get him out of my head? Yet ever since the night he took me on a ride, he's been avoiding me like i have some kind of disease.

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

Ya know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what were fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like…

But I haven't been any better. I avoid him because he's avoiding me. Most days when i come to the lair, i stay in the lab with Donny or watch a movie with Mikey. If Raphael even enters the room, i don't acknowledge his existence. I don't want him to know that on the inside it's killing me that he won't talk to me. Raph's not the kind to like weak girls.

Can't swallow our pride, neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

Ya know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what were fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I pull up the punching bag and set it back on its hook. After a while of just staring at it, i go and grab the gloves and slide them on my hands. I go back over and start beating the punching bag to clear my mind. That's one of the habits Raph has that me caught onto.

Guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor

I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor

I guess you better go and get your…

We could pretend that we are friends tonight, oh

And in the morning we'd wake up and we'd be alright

Cause baby we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I don't even know why we both are avoiding each other. So what I accidently fell on him? It was his fault anyway. Besides if he even does liked me, he wouldn't have minded. That's what made me conflicted with m5self. If he DID like me, he wouldn't be acting the way he is.

Guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war

Ya know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what were fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I feel like I'm at war with myself, Raph, and everybody. Somehow, I feel alone. Like it's me against the world. Why is love so difficult?

Guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor

I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor

Why does love always feel like…

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what were fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what were fighting for

"Hey, Jasmine?" Someone yells. I toss the gloves off my hands and head out of the dojo, flipping the light off as i go.

"Here!" I yell and wave at the guys.

"Were you practicing in the dojo?" Mikey asks.

"For a while. I got bored." I shrug.

"Ready for the movie marathon?" Donny asks.

"Yeah." I smile. I stiffen as I feel Raph's gaze on you. "Let's go." I say, and start walking away.


End file.
